Through Out Time
by Geminidragon
Summary: MPxMT little MGxMVi what would have changed if Gohan had met Videl in the Mirai Timeline and they had a daughter together? Goes all the way up to Cell. r&r!


Author's Note: Hey guys! This is going to be a short story maybe seven to ten chapters depending on how I fell about it. This is an A/U some of it takes place in the Mirai Timeline and others take place during the actual DBZ Timeline. The ages are as followed for this chapter. These ages will change throughout the story.

**_Bulma: 42_**

****

**_Trunks: 14_**

****

**_Pan: 12 _**

****

**_Vegeta: Deceased _**

****

**_Gohan: 13- 25_**

****

**_Videl: 13-25_**

****

**_Chi-Chi: 33- 40_**

**_~*In the Beginning*~_**

The streets were covered in the remains of the once beautiful city. Bodies of the dead littered the wreckage town. He remembered how this city once looked. Building that reached for the sky and people hurrying to get to where they had to be, that was how this place once was. People were once happy here, they once lived free of fear and the horror that **_they_** have brought.

He could remember the last time he had been here. His mother had wanted to buy some food for his unusually grand apatite. Grown-ups in well pressed suits and those dressed in casual clothes gathered around any and every TV they could find. The attacks had only just begun, though it had yet to spread to this city. 

He remembered how he gazed up into his mother's dark chocolate eyes with question in his eyes. She had told him that some fool was boasting on how he could and would defeat the androids. He could still remember that hate in her eyes as she spoke of how he had disrespected his father. 

_His father!_

The man who had died saving the planet from power hungry tyrants and enraged kin. The man who would have given up everything he had to keep this planet and his family safe. The man who _had_ given up everything, for his son and wife. The man who had died three years prior from a heart disease and was now unable to defend his reputation against the boasting idiot.

He could remember as he too watched the television with interest, though not in the interest of how the man was to defeat the androids. He watched the man who had the audacity to disrespect his father. White hot rage filled him and he wanted nothing more than to challenge said man to a fight and silence his wicked tongue. 

He remembered…….

His mother must have noticed his rage, for she pulled him away from the crowd. She said that she no longer needed the food for she was sure that they could find some around their home. Though his rage had calmed down a bit, he was still angered. _Tonight,_ he thought, _tonight I shall pay him a visit. Then we shall see if he holds up to his claims._ Nodding to himself he walked on with his mother until they had reached the outer limits of the city. Once his mother was sure no one else was around, she called upon their flying nimbus and went home. 

~*~

Later that night the boy had snuck out of the secluded house. Dressed in a rendition of his father's orange and blue Gi, he lifted off of the ground outside his home and with as little Ki as possible he flew towards the city that was said to be his residence.

The cold fall wind blew his wild ebony hair into his face as he flew. He was use to this though and ignored it as best as he could. As the boy neared the city he had to recall upon where he had heard the idiot man lived. The television show host had said that there was a party that he was attending in Orange City to wish him good luck. It was being held at his prestigious mansion.

Once he had reached the city, the young fighter glided towards the buildings and streets, though he made sure he was high enough that no humans would be able to see his form against the midnight sky. Soon he found the mansion. Two bright neon lights shone upwards to the sky, signaling that something of great importance was being held there.

The ebony haired youth knew that it was too dangerous to touch down near the entrance of the estate. Should any one see him, as he was sure they would, they might have thought him as one of the androids and opened fire at him. Though guns and bullets seldom hit him, if enough of them were to hit his vulnerable spots he could be injured. Even worse, the humans might identify him and go after his mother.

He rounded the house and found the perfect landing place. A balcony on the third floor of the four story building. It was the only balcony with two doors that made it accessible from the inside. The others where just for show apparently.

Quietly the young fighter stepped on to the balcony and pushed open the doors. If things went as planned he would lure the idiot man away from his guests and challenge him to a fight in privet. Should he accept, they would fight. Should he decline, then he would still force him to fight. One way or another he would get his battle.

_Things seldom go as planned._

When he opened the doors he stepped in side and noticed that the room he was in was a bedroom. It seemed to be a boy's room, as it was messy with t-shirts and blue jeans thrown in every which way. The walls were a deep blue, and the furniture was all made out of fine wood. Situated against the wall to his left was a king sized canopy bed, and some one was curled in the sheets sleeping by the sound of their breathing. Cautiously he walked towards the bed.

Light blue blankets were twisted around the figure on the bed. He was unable to see the person on the bed; by now he knew then he should have left and gone on with his plans, but something wouldn't let him leave until he saw who occupied the bed. With a frustrated grunt the boy walked over to the figure. 

Hesitantly, he reached out and gripped the sheets. He moved them back slowly as not to wake the sleeping human. He sucked in a breath of air as he realized that the boy in the bed was not even a boy. _He_ was a _she_! 

And she was beautiful. Her head rested upon the dark blue pillows where her raven hair flowed around her like silk. Her face was pale in the dark room with the only light being from the occasional neon light hitting the window. Rosy, pink lips were parted slightly in sleep, and though he could not see her eyes, he was sure they were as beautiful as the rest of her. She seemed to around thirteen. His age.

He immediately felt a connection to her. His heart was racing and his palms were becoming moist with sweat. The brown tail that had been wrapped around his waist now reached out to touch her face. The youth was unable to stop it as it brushed against her cheek. His mind raced as she began to stir. 

_Get out of here!_ His mind screamed loudly. 

**_No! I want to see her eyes._** His heart yelled just as loud, if not louder.

_She might scream if she sees us! Then the whole house will be up here and our plans will be ruined!_

**_She won't scream._** His heart was bursting with so much confidence in its decision that his mind had to concede.

As his heart had predicted the girl didn't scream as she awoke to the foreign visitor. Instead she gasped loudly, then with all her might she flung herself at the intruder. Being caught in surprise, she easily brought down the boy. 

They ended up on the floor with her on top. She used her legs to keep down his legs and she used her hands to hold his at his side. Her messy hair hung by her face and brushed against his cheeks. 

"Who are and what do you want?" she demanded with a threat present in her voice.

The young man didn't answer, he had brought his gaze up to hers and was instantly captivated by her furious deep blue eyes. He was unable to decide on what color they were because they seemed to change.

When she didn't receive an answer she repeated, "I said, who are you and what do you want? Answer me damn it!"

"Gohan. Son Gohan." The young man answered.

"Okay Gohan, answer this for me, why are you in my room at," she looked at a red digital clock, "one forty-two in the morning?"

Gohan didn't know how to answer that. He knew he couldn't lie; his mother had told him it was rude, and besides he was horrible at it. So he decided that the truth was good enough. He felt like he could trust her.

"I've come to challenge that idiot who says that he can defeat the androids. He has repeatedly disrespected my father and I won't stand for it any more."

"That _idiot_ is my father! Satan Hercule!" The girl spoke, though the fury in her voice was less then what it should have been.

"That doesn't matter to me! I'll defeat him in battle for his disrespect!" Growing tired of being on the bottom, Gohan flipped over and with a yelp the girl was now under him. "So you know my name, what's yours?"

She struggled to get out of his hold, but he was naturally stronger then she. "Get off of me!" she yelled.

"Not until I know your name." Gohan responded.

"Argh! Fine, it's Videl." She didn't know why she wasn't screaming for help, but Videl knew some how that this boy, Gohan, wouldn't hurt her. Even to get to her father. _Besides,_ she thought, _ it's not like the people down stairs are going to here me over the loud music. And even if they did, they wouldn't risk the chance of me screaming because of the androids. Humph, cowards. _

Like he said, Gohan got up off of the frustrated teen.

Once the strange boy had gotten off of her, Videl stood with out accepting the hand he placed out. She couldn't look at him and kept her gaze to the floor. _Damn him for pinning me!_ She fumed. Satan Videl was one of the strongest children in her school. She had never experienced the cruel tart of defeat. Her father had always said that he would be disappointed in her if she ever lost, and damn it! She had let him down by letting this….. this… this _boy_ beat her!

"So you're the idiot's daughter?" The b- _Gohan_- said.

"Yeah, so what's it too you?" The malice in her voice almost -_almost_- made the male teen step back.

"I just wanted to know, jeeze it's not like I was going to kidnap you or something." Gohan laughed nervously.

"Well how am I suppose to know that!?" Videl seethe. "I wake up to find some strange _boy_ in my room, which by the way is on the _third_ floor, then he tells me he wants to challenge my father. And _now_ he wants me to believe that he doesn't want to kidnap me, he just wants a conversation?!" the blue eyed girl ranted.

Gohan sweat dropped at her retelling of the past few minutes. "Umm… yes?"

Videl stifled a frustrated scream. 

The teenage Sayjin put his hands in front of him to show that he meant no harm. "Listen I wouldn't kidnap you just to get to your father. That's not right."

"Oh, so now you're saying that I'm not good enough to be kidnapped is that it?!" Videl raised a fist.

"No. No I didn't mean that all! I'm sure that there are plenty of people who would want to kidnap you!" Gohan retreated away from the hot tempered girl.

"What?! Are you saying that I have a lot of enemies?! That I'm not like able?!" her face was burning red with fury.

"N-n-no… I mean yes…. I mean…. Umm." Man. How did he always manage to get on the bad sides of girls.

"Well? What do you mean? Am I or am I not good enough to be kidnapped?!" Videl was reminding Gohan of his mother right then, _If she had a frying pan……_ he shuddered.

"Do you want me to kidnap you?!" Gohan all but yelled.

"Yes!" Both Videl and Gohan were surprised by her answer, but Videl wasn't going to change it. "You're such a jerk Gohan!" she growled.

Confused Gohan asked, "Why would you want me to kidnap you?"

Videl didn't say anything. She just lowered her head and fixed her eyes on the floor.

"Videl-chan?"

"I hate it here okay?!" she spoke. "I hate the way my father gloats and how he pretends that he loves me in front of a camera and how he doesn't even know I exist when we're alone! I hate all the reporters and I hate all of the speeches about his past winning of the World Martial Arts Tournament!" she broke off her reasons in a sob.

Maybe he hated it when girls cried, or maybe it was because he felt a strong bond with this girl, but as Gohan watched her cry his heart broke. Silently he gathered her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. He knew that they both couldn't have been any older than thirteen physically, but mentally they both were burdened with so much pain and loneliness. 

_ Maybe we can heal our pain and loneliness. _Both Gohan and Videl thought as he held her in his arms. 

Gohan held the crying girl in his arms until she had stopped her sobbing, yet neither made a move to rip apart their embrace. They just sat on the floor of Videl's room and listened to the music playing from down stairs. Eventually the music stopped and the guests went home, and still Gohan and Videl held their embrace. 

It wasn't until the sky was just beginning to lighten that Gohan knew he would have to leave, lest his mother find out that her son wasn't in his bed. Gently he moved out of their embrace.

"I have to go or else my mom will freak." The young man stretched his arms up above his head.

Videl nodded solemnly. "Fine then go, but promise that you'll come back tomorrow to kidnap me?" she joked.

Gohan smiled. "Of course then I'll challenge your father and win."

Videl smiled as she watched Gohan fly off into the air. _Mental note: threaten Gohan to teach me how to fly too._

~*~

For three months Gohan visited Videl each night. Every night they would talk about their past while Gohan taught the hot tempered girl a new fighting move or technique. Each night they would end when the sky begun to lighten, and with the traditional ""Fine then go, but promise that you'll come back tomorrow to kidnap me?" and "Of course then I'll challenge your father and win." Gohan would fly off into the air.

One night when they had finished Videl had spoken her traditional words to which the Sayjin teenager responded, "Of course then I'll challenge your father for your hand in marriage and I will win.". But before the shocked girl could respond he stole a kiss and Gohan flew off into the sky. 

The next night Videl had caught Gohan off guard with a passionate kiss. Neither got very much training during the night. 

Gohan was reluctant to leave the next morning, but when he heard Hercule banging on the bed room door, Videl had forced him out. Right before he left however, he gave the raven hair beauty a golden necklace shaped in the form of a dragon coming out of seven tiny  ruby balls and a promise of marriage. 

All through out the day Gohan had a smile on his lips. His mother noted on how this smile reached his eyes unlike his usual smile since his father died. This made Chi-Chi happy. Her son must have found a girl that he was going to bond with. With a cheerful cheer Chi-chi screamed that she would finally be getting some grandchildren!

Nothing could keep Gohan from going to Videl's house the next night. Not even the reports of near by android activity. Gohan would fight them soon enough, but first he wanted to speak to Videl about the ceremony of Full Sayjin Bondage. In order for them to be married in Sayjin standards both teens would have to drink a small amount of the other's blood and then place a 'claiming mark' where the neck joined the shoulder. With this they could always tell what the other was feeling and where the other was.

He still had his smile from the previous day, but it soon vanished as he neared the city. Thick, heavy, black smoke was rising from the city. Building were burning and tumbling to the ground piece by piece. Bodies littered the ground. People from children to the old were dead, no one was spared. Crimson blood flowed down the street like a river. 

Gohan flew low, searching for any survivors. He found none.

Panic suddenly filled his heart as he remembered his reasons for being in the city. 

"Videl."

In a burst of Ki and dust Gohan took off in a blinding speed to the Satan Mansion. 

What he saw would haunt his dreams until the day he died.

The land where the Satan Mansion had once stood was now a creator roughly nine hundred meters wide and six hundred meters deep. The only thing left of the once beautiful home was dust and small pieces of debris. 

Frantically Gohan flew around calling out for Videl, but he still found nothing. When he reached the center of the creator he found the some thing that broke his heart. The necklace that he had given his chosen mate as a marriage gift lay on the ground, the chain broken and hanging from a piece of debris.

With shaking hands, the broken young Sayjin grabbed the necklace. His eyes glistened with unshed tears before his expression turned fierce. His eyes transformed from charcoal to turquoise and his hair flickered between ebony and gold. 

_Those bastard androids. They did this! I'll make them pay!_ With a sudden shout of rage, Gohan transformed into a Super Sayjin, just like his father before him. In a fury he shot into the air and hunted the androids.

~*~

Videl moaned as she moved. Her head was tormenting her with pain and she couldn't even move her right arm. She could barely remember what had transpired during the day. 

She remembered……

The androids had seen her father's boastful commercials and they had come to accept her father's challenge. Hercule, like the coward he was, denied the accusations against him about fighting the androids. He ran and they had killed him by shooting a Ki beam through his chest, she had watched from the top of the stairs as they killed her father. 

When they realized they wouldn't be able to get a fight from this city, they had decided that they would at least get some fun out of it. They both leapt into the air and with a sadistic laugh they flung bright balls of energy at the city. They chased any one who tried to run and killed them in a blood soaked fit of enjoyment.

Videl knew that she wouldn't be able to take them in a fight. Even with Gohan's training she was only as strong as Krillin had been, and he had been one of the first Z Fighters to be killed. It was nearing midday and there was little chance that her Sayjin mate would be coming to her rescue.

With sudden realization, Videl noticed that the androids were focusing their 'fun' to the front of the house and the city. For once the raven haired girl thanked Kami that her father had bought a house on the outskirts of the grand city. She could escape and flee the destruction; even though the very idea of backing out of a fight was disgraceful to her, she knew that if she didn't leave Gohan would come back only to find a pile of dust.

Picking herself off of the staircase floor, Videl ran to her bedroom and the balcony. She shoved the Victorian style doors open and took off into the air.

She had gotten about two miles away from the city when something pulled down on her leg. The terrified girl screamed when she saw the hand and body of Android 17 attached to her ankle. Android 17 gave her a wicked smile before he once again pulled down on her ankle causing her to loose some of her balance.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Videl yelled while shaking her foot to get him off.

"My, my, such a mouth for a mere _child_; I might have to do something about that." Android 17 said sardonically.  

"I said let go!" Videl brought her two hands up to the side of her face. "**Solar Flare!**" 

A blinding bright light filled Androids 17's vision and he instinctively released his hold on the young woman. This gave Videl enough time to gather up the rest of her energy to increase her speed.

"Damn that little bitch!" The android glowered. 

"What's the matter a little girl too much for you brother?" came the mocking voice of his blond sister, Android 18.

Android 17 composed himself. "Nonsense sister, I was just going to have a little fun with her before I killed her. But I think that now I'll just kill her."

"Good, Kami you know how I hate it when you need to have your 'fun'. There are whores for that." 

Android 17 shrugged. With a devilish smirk he brought up his hand and shot a red ki beam towards the retreating girl.

The last thing Videl remembered was an almost unbearable pain in her arms and legs before the comforting darkness surrounded her.

~*~

Judging from the sky that Videl could see through the tree branches above her, it was nearing morning. Ignoring the white hot pain in her arm Videl got up and started walking towards the city. Her energy was spent so she couldn't fly back, maybe if she was lucky she would find Gohan.

Luck was never on her side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: I know. I know, there isn't any Trunks or Pan in this chapter, but it is necessary for the rest of the story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I promise in the next chapter we'll see a bit more Pan and Trunks. If you don't understand something please tell me in a review or e-mail me at:

gemini1090@hotmail.com

Thanks!

G2G

GD


End file.
